


Feel the Warmth

by Lohrendrell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Intense fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, SNS 2k15, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossing the ocean in those little boats in terrible shape — it was a long, annoying, somewhat dangerous trip, but one Sasuke was always willing to take nonetheless, for it meant his losing himself in paradise for a couple of days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this a week ago, but oh well. This is my contribution for the first month of the [SNS 2k15](http://sns2k15.tumblr.com/) project on Tumblr. (Check it out!) "January" and "Firsts" were in the back of my mind as I wrote it. I had a lot of fun writing this one, and just for a change (hah!) ended up getting pretty attached to this universe as well...

The trip to Konoha, the small fishermen island where Naruto lived, took about three hours, including the boat ride. It was mostly a boring, if not annoying trip, especially in the tourists season; they were loud, disrespectful and the prices of everything escalated as soon as they arrived. On top of that, the boats were managed mostly by the citizens of the island, which meant very little infrastructure and, therefore, very little security in an one hour long trip across the ocean.

Despite all that annoyance, Sasuke took that journey almost every weekend. 

Truth be told, he had grown quite fond of hopping on those little boats in terrible shape. They meant the abandonment of the city where he lived, worked and stressed himself five days a week in exchange for two days of losing himself in paradise — both the natural beauty of the island as well as his boyfriend’s arms.

In his pocket, his cellphone blasted the obnoxious song Naruto had set for himself.

“Sasuke?” As usual, Naruto didn’t wait for whoever he was calling to greet him first. “Are you here yet?”

“I’m still on the boat.”

Naruto half hummed, half grunted. “How long ‘till you’re here?” He sounded needy, something Sasuke could relate to. It was Friday evening; they hadn’t seen each other since Monday.

He looked around. In the middle of the ocean, both Konoha and Oto seemed equally far. “About half an hour, probably.”

“‘Kay. I’ll be there to pick you up, ‘kay? Miss ya!” Without waiting for an answer, Naruto hung up.

With nothing else to do, Sasuke went back to watching the landscape. Oto was a big city on the top of the mountains, its skyscrapers mingled with the mountain peaks, making the peaceful yet terribly trafficked city look more threatening than it truly was.

As the sun set, Oto darkened and artificially lightened up again. Before he started dating Naruto, Sasuke had never seen it from that angle, but there was always… _something_ about watching his birth place from the middle of the ocean. Knowing, but seeing as well, that he was backing away from it all for a little while gave Sasuke an incredible, delightful sense of… peace.

He thought of Naruto.

Sasuke had never felt for anyone else the same way he felt for Naruto. It had been frightening at first, finding himself feeling so much, so dependent on someone who was so different, who lived so far away. It had been exhilarating as well, and peaceful, and annoying, and arousing and thrilling and uncanny and addicting and every other emotion Sasuke understood the concept of, but had never felt before, not really.

After a year and a half, however, he learned not to be so scared anymore, even if all the other emotions had never fully left.

It was night time when the boat finally docked on Konoha’s small port. Naruto was already there, waiting, grinning at Sasuke even before he’d stepped out of the boat and onto the platform. “I missed you!” he said, giving Sasuke a peck and a tight hug.

“It’s only been a week,” he countered, even though he felt the same.

“That’s too long,” Naruto mumbled on his ear. Sasuke couldn’t disagree.

Despite its touristic vein, Konoha was a small community; everyone seemed to know everyone. Naruto, being born and raised there, was no exception. Half of the people that had been riding the boat with Sasuke knew Naruto on some level, and most of them stopped to greet him and start idly conversations. Apparently, it was a serious crime to not talk to acquaintances in that place, and so Sasuke had to wait several minutes until they could finally exit the dock.

Naruto smiled at him and gave him another peck when they did so. “I missed you.”

Pleased at that reiteration, Sasuke reached for his hand. “Me, too,” he assured. “What’s this party you were talking about with that old couple?”

“Oh, Mom’s throwing a party tonight!” Naruto announced enthusiastically at the same time they reached his bike. “She was worried you wouldn’t show up and stand her up.”

Sasuke was going to argue that he couldn’t possibly stand Kushina up when he didn’t even know about her party, but then Naruto reached for a helmet on his bike and gave it to Sasuke along with a kiss, a real one, and then another, and another.

“I really missed you.” Naruto was beaming when they pulled apart, blushing a little as if shyness were an emotion he was able to feel, and Sasuke wondered how on earth he could live an entire week without seeing that expression. “Let’s go,” Naruto said, and both put their helmets on before climbing on the bike.

Like most locals, Naruto rode only a motorcycle. They made it easier to take Konoha’s old, unpaved roads. There was something refreshing about travelling around the island, especially at night, especially when he was hugging his boyfriend from behind and could cop a feel. Sometimes Naruto drove like a mad man (at least for Sasuke, who grew up in a place where cars moved just a few meters in the span of two hours), but he was a good driver.

It took less than fifteen minutes for them to arrive at the big house Naruto shared with his parents and his twin brother. They had a massive extension of green land as frontyard, and the beach as their backyard, where some kind of techno beat mixed with hawaiian music blasted loudly. They walked around the house holding hands, and Sasuke saw several people, old and young, talking, dancing or sitting on some of the various tables displayed on the sand. Between two tall coconut trees, a big sign was extended, a colorful ‘ _Congratulations_ ’ written in it.

“There he is!” Kushina ran towards them when she saw them walking among all those people, Naruto greeting every other one. “I thought you’d stand me up,” she yelled, hugging Sasuke tightly.

“Good evening, Kushina,” Sasuke greeted, unable to do anything else, and Kushina laughed loudly.

“He’s so polite,” she said to herself, and then yelled, “Hey! Everyone! Meet my son, Sasuke! He’s so polite!” Her cheeks were red, and she was holding one of those alcoholic beverages the natives loved to drink in half of a coconut — Sasuke hadn’t learned its name yet.

Around them, a crowd greeted Sasuke cheerfully, some already offering him a seat and shrimp snacks, and all Sasuke could do was nod at them awkwardly. By his side, instead of helping Naruto stepped forward and accepted a tiny bowl of fried shrimps.

“Aw, you are so cute! I wanna steal, I wanna munch you,” Kushina was shouting, one hand holding her beverage while the other pinched Sasuke’s cheek. If he didn’t know his mother-in-law any better, he would assume she was drunk already, but he knew for a fact that wasn’t the case. Yet.

“Hey, Mom!” Appearing out of nowhere on Kushina’s side, Naruto’s twin brother called out loud. “Stop torturing Sasuke,” Menma said, and turned to Naruto, who was concentrated on his shrimps. “Why aren’t you trying to help?” Then, he turned to Sasuke, lifting an open palm as a form of greeting. “Yo.”

“Hey,” Sasuke said back.

“I can’t help it,” Kushina defended, and her hand clutched Sasuke’s cheek tighter before letting go entirely. “My son is just too cute!”

Menma frowned. “We’re your sons too,” he cried dramatically. Menma had a distinctive mix of protectiveness and jealousy inside him, which Sasuke had always found curious.

“Yeah, but Sasuke’s my favourite one,” Kushina said without so much as a beating of eyelash. She hugged Sasuke again, lightly this time, and kissed the top of his head.

Menma rolled his eyes. Beside him, Naruto’s smile couldn’t be more huge.

“Anyway.” Kushina downed her coconut, drying whatever liquid was in it. “You boys have fun tonight, ‘kay?” She caressed Sasuke’s hair, and then Menma’s. “But not in a stupid way.” With that, she left to harass someone else. Menma followed her.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, glaring at him.

“What.” His mouth full of shrimps, Naruto lifted his arms defensively. “Dude, don’t even ask me to help. I learned to stay out of yours and Mom’s shenanigans a long time ago.”

Sasuke scoffed, not really taking offense. He reached for the bowl and took a shrimp. “I didn’t get to congratulate her,” he said, eyeing Kushina a few meters from them, messing with a group of teenagers that had just arrived.

“For what?”

Sasuke gestured at the giant sign. “For her birthday?”

“Oh.” Naruto waved a hand dismissively. “It’s okay. It’s not even her birthday, anyway. It’s Dad’s.”

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, and Naruto laughed.

“Yeah, but we celebrate Mom’s instead. And in July, we celebrate his.” He scratched the back of his head. “It’s a weird tradition of theirs.”

Sasuke nodded, already used to the eccentricities of that place, and especially, of that family. It wasn’t even the weirdest thing he’d heard so far about them, it really wasn’t. “I want a drink,” he said, and let Naruto guide him to the makeshift bar someone had set on the corner, a little away from the tables.

Something Konoha wasn’t known for, but excelled at, were parties. The locals would party seven days a week if they could, but since it was impossible, they settled for only three, and made sure they were put to good use. Sasuke hadn’t been too much of a wild teenager growing up, but he had enjoyed himself quite alright in the big city. Even so, the amount of illicit experiences he gathered over the years did not compare to the simple yet nonsensical atmosphere those people created.

Some danced to the beat of the songs that kept changing — from trance to jazz, rock, and even bossa nova — while others were content to just talk, eat, and joke around. More people arrived every minute and, with them, more food and more drinks. The elderly sat comfortably around youngsters, telling life stories as if they weren’t already known. Children run around without so much of a care to the world. Everyone took care of everyone there, Sasuke had noticed the first time he met Konoha from the inside, and everyone was the life of that place in their own way. Maybe that’s why that small, underdeveloped piece of land felt much more alive than every other metropolis Sasuke had stepped into.

“You okay?” Naruto asked him after several hours had passed, several insane conversations had been exchanged and even more drinks had been downed.

“Yeah,” Sasuke answered, feeling light headed as he leaned on his boyfriend. “Your dad, though.”

Naruto laughed, touching the small of Sasuke’s back beneath his shirt. His hand felt cold against Sasuke’s skin, but it was pleasant. “Yeah,” Naruto said, “I saw you two.”

Sasuke snorted. His father-in-law had always been the level-headed figure of that family, but there were moments Sasuke thought it was just an act. “Sing with me,” Minato had invited when Sasuke congratulated him, his cheeks red and a bottle of lemonade and vodka never too far away from him, to which Sasuke immediately replied with, “No,” but it was in vain. Minato was turning fifty-four on that night, and they sang at least four songs about that fact alone.

“I’m glad you two had fun together,” Naruto declared, affectionately. He always got emotional whenever Sasuke seemed to get along with his family, which Sasuke thought was unnecessary, if not stupid; he always got along with them, ever since day one, even if he wasn’t the most talkative or touchy-feely person in the world. And Naruto knew that.

The only exception was Naruto himself. Sometimes Sasuke couldn’t refrain himself from talking, from becoming uncharacteristically needy around him. And Naruto knew that, too.

“Kiss me,” Sasuke said.

Naruto did so, deeply, slowly, just the way he liked, and Sasuke melted into the kiss, the cold of his boyfriend’s hand giving him goosebumps. Sometimes, alone in his apartment and irritated with everything, Sasuke wondered how on earth he could stand a long distance relationship when he couldn’t even deal with how much he had to walk to get to the nearest bakehouse. But then Naruto did _this_ , and even had the nerve to flush under Sasuke’s amazed gaze, and Sasuke had his answer.

A warm summer breeze accompanied the party all night long, and they enjoyed the rest of it together, walking around, drinking and talking nonsense to other drunks, occasionally making out. Eventually, the boisterous beats winded down to calmer tunes and the children and elderly excused themselves for the night, leaving the young adults to their will.

“Mom and Dad already entered home,” Naruto announced, “and Menma is with one of his girl. I think.”

Sasuke hummed and drew his boyfriend on his arms. “Should we get inside, too?”

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s shoulders, Naruto smiled. “Nah. Let’s go to the beach for a while.”

They were already on the beach, but Sasuke had already become fluent in native language, and understood what he meant. He nuzzled his boyfriend’s jaw and whispered in a teasing tone, “Beach sex?”

Naruto laughed. “You’re a kinky fuck, aren’t you…”

“Can’t help it.” He’d never even considered having sex on the beach before meeting Naruto, but now he couldn’t imagine himself living without it. “It’s your fault and you should take full responsibility.”

Naruto laughed again, a pleasant melody for Sasuke’s ears. He kissed Sasuke once, twice, then caught his hand and guided him to walk away from the last of the party.

They walked for a while, hand in hand, very close to the ocean, talking amenities and flirting. Sasuke could feel the waves breaking on the sand, the cold water caressing his barefoot. It was great to make him sober up considerably, though he could feel the exhaustion from the trip earlier and the party weighing on him.

At least a kilometer or two must have passed before Naruto decided to stop and guide Sasuke to sit on the sand, away from the waves. There were no houses in the whole extension of land Sasuke could see, just vegetation, so they were secluded from whatever kind of prying eyes. In front of them, there was only the sea.

“I thought you’d like it here,” Naruto said before attacking Sasuke’s lips.

They probably spent hours there, just kissing, touching, rubbing, going high, high, high together but never finishing each other off, which led Sasuke to a constant and pleasant state of arousal.

“Y’know,” Naruto started after a long while, after he’d let go of Sasuke’s dick to caress his chest. “I was thinking…”

“…Yes?” Sasuke prodded when he didn’t continue. He was lying on Sasuke’s chest, but sat up when Sasuke nuzzled his hair and asked if there was something wrong. Sasuke sat up as well, calling his name.

“I was just thinking.” Naruto took a moment to gather his thought, and then continued: “I was thinking that I want to go back to college. Get my degree, y’know, and maybe then graduate on something.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.” Naruto turned to Sasuke. “In Oto, maybe.”

Sasuke took his hand, kissed it to show his support. He understood his boyfriend’s attachment to his birth place and trepidation about leaving, about the ‘outside’ world. But as amazing Konoha was, Sasuke always thought Naruto had much more potential than what a small community could avail.

“Yeah,” Naruto mumbled, “I just need to figure out the details, y’know, but… yeah. I’ve been thinking more and more lately, and it’s something I want to do.”

Sasuke caressed Naruto’s hand. “You can’t commute every day to Oto, though.” If twice a week was exhausting for him, he couldn’t imagine how much it would be for Naruto to take that journey every day.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, sheepishly gazing from Sasuke to the sea in front of them. “Yeah, about that… Like I said, I still need to figure out the details, but I was trying to come up with a plan. Maybe—”

“Live with me.”

A pause. The sky above was already starting to clear up, though there was no hint of sunshine yet, just enough for Sasuke to see Naruto’s staring at him with astonishment.

“Live with me,” Sasuke repeated, and waited for it to sink in.

“Seriously?” Naruto asked when it did.

“Seriously.”

“Sasuke, are you sure?” Naruto asked, disbelief and hope in his voice. “Are you really, really, really, _really_ sure? You can think this through, Sasuke, seriously, I won’t be offended.”

“Naruto.” Sasuke cut him in mid-rant, amused but not really in the mood to handle Naruto freaking out. He looked at the ocean, allowing himself a minute to think it through.

Perhaps it was irresponsible of him to propose such thing so impulsively. Perhaps it was crazy, too. Sasuke had never lived with someone else before, besides his own family when he was growing up, and maybe they weren’t ready, and that would ruin their carefully built relationship, and—

And then he looked at Naruto’s blue, blue eyes, locked on his with both dread and anticipation. Something inside Sasuke ached at that moment; something only Naruto was able to bring to life, and it told Sasuke that it was possible, they could pull it through, together.

He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

“I’m sure.”

Naruto beamed at him. “We’ll live together, then? In Oto?”

Sasuke smiled as well. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Naruto whispered, his gaze locked on Sasuke’s eyes, the huge smile never leaving his face. “Okay.”

They kissed for a long time, as if to settle some kind of contract between them, and it felt more like making love than making out, and Sasuke couldn’t ever, ever get enough of it, not even if he tried with all his might, how could he possibly say no to Naruto?

When he realized, it was already dawning in the horizon.

“I wanted to make a surprise of some sorts,” Naruto said, scratching the back of head and looking sheepishly at Sasuke. “But you outsmarted me. Again.” He pouted. “You had never seen the sunrise from the beach before, right?”

Sasuke hadn’t. 

Naruto was beaming, looking at the horizon. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

It was very beautiful, indeed. The sun rose from the water slowly, as if too lazy to start a new day, and with it brought shades of pink, blue and orange reflected on the clouds. It was nothing like Sasuke had ever seen before, at least not in person, but he wasn’t looking at the horizon when he whispered, “Yes.”


End file.
